lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Silver Coin
(small coin) (medium and large coins) (coin count)}} If you are searching for the big floating silver coins that appear above certain NPCs when they die, you should look here. Cash, Coins, and Money redirect here. Silver coins are items used as a universal currency for the trading system. You can use these coins to buy and sell items from , and to hire units to fight or farm for you. All item traders and captains hold a silver coin in one hand to show that they are selling something, but the coin is not dropped if they are killed. Types of coins Although all types of coins can be used in trading, there are technically three types of coins in the mod, all three of which are exchangeable when speaking to a trader. As of the total worth of the coins in your inventory and of an open pouch is displayed beside it, if this feature is enabled via the configuration file. One coin The one coin is the lowest form of denomination in the mod, and is a shade of light gray. It's worth exactly one silver coin, and is the one that's most often obtained by looting structures and killing NPC's. It is also the only denomination that can be obtained by crafting. Before , all the coins in the mod were of this denomination, and this could lead to pouches getting stuffed very quickly. Ten coin The ten coin is the intermediate form of denomination and is white in colour. It is worth ten of the smaller coins. It can occasionally be obtained as a reward from mini-quests, and may rarely be found in loot chests within structures. One hundred coin The one hundred coin is the most valuable form of denomination, and is worth 100 small coins. Unlike all the other coins, it's a more yellow colour, suggesting it's made out of gold, although it cannot be crafted. It can be found quite often in chests in Barrow-downs. Obtaining coins Coins can be obtained in a number of ways: Crafting }} The simplest way to get silver coins is simply to make them yourself. Mine silver ore from the ground, smelt it into ingots, craft the ingots into nuggets and then into silver coins. This method originally produced only per silver ore, but as of , this value has been changed to per silver nugget, or per silver ore. This and the addition of valuable gemstones makes mining quite worthwhile if you are trying to get money fast. Trading Of course, you can also earn coins from trading. Selling items to any of the item or travelling merchants in Middle-earth will earn you coins - however, you may need a certain alignment level to trade with a certain trader. Different traders also buy different items, which can be seen in their inventory screen. If you manage to obtain in a single trade, you'll earn yourself the achievement "Filthy Rich". There are a lot of different ways to get this achievement. You can either try to accumulate an enormous amount of fairly cheap items, or some very valuable items. You can get this achievement by trading a lot of gold to a blacksmith of Gondor or Rohan. Traveling traders occasionally buy gold as well. Traveling traders will also sometimes buy gemstones, and since these are of less practical value than gold they may be a better option. Even small amounts of salt can fetch absurd prices, and traders like Hobbit bartenders or Dalish bakers will pay for it. But even fairly cheap items can get the achievment, provided you have the right amount. Do not disregard the fact that cows spawn everywhere in the Shire and Hobbit bartenders buy raw beef. To get the achievement, you'll need to make sure to sell all of the same item to the trader, i.e. making 1000 coins by selling a mixture of gold and bronze to a blacksmith won't work. Since you can only sell nine stacks’ worth of anything to the trader at one time, you will need an item you can sell for at least two coins apiece to get more than one thousand coins. Looting Chests in many structures have a chance to contain a number of silver coins. It is often worthwhile to climb to the top of or bottom of whatever structure you find in search of rich loot. Some even include hidden treasures somewhere. The Barrow-downs are said to have the riches of kingdoms long gone in their hoards, but entering those tombs is not for the faint of heart. has Troll hoards for valiant adventurers to seek out. The corsairs also pile up a lot of valuables in their camps. Killing Several humanoid s also have a chance to drop coins as a semi-rare drop along with their usual drops. The amount can vary. The NPCs that drop the most silver coins are bandits , so heading to a biome where bandits are frequent can be a good way to make money – provided that you see the bandits before they take your stuff! Questing Completing a mini-quest will almost always reward you with some coins, in addition to some alignment to the faction that you complete the quest for. Coin Exchange As of , it is possible to exchange silver coins for more valuable coins, once you've accumulated ten or more. In order to do this, speak to any , select "Exchange Coins", and put the coins you want to exchange in the middle slot. You will then be able to exchange one type of coin to the equivalent value of another type of coin. Since you first have to click on the left or right arrow of the GUI in order to get your coins changed. Fractions of coins cannot be obtained from an exchange, therefore, you must have at least 10 smaller coins to change them into a bigger coin. When you change bigger coins to smaller ones, you can only change a maximum of 6 at once, because 7 would leave you with 70 smaller coins, which is more than a full stack (64). In both cases, what is left from the exchange stays in the middle slot. Trivia *The anglo-saxon feoh-rune ᚠ (= letter F) means "wealth". Tolkien used those ᚱᚢᚾᛖᛋ for some texts in the initial drafts of "The Lord of the Rings", later on, he replaced them by cirth runes. de:Silbermünzen Category:Items Category:Gameplay Category:Loot Category:Money Category:Renewable